


Better Than Yahtzee

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Sex dice, foreplay gambling, human genitalia, mid-fuck genital change, yeah those are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: Amethyst finds something fun to play with while cleaning her room; Peridot is all too happy to help her with this timely distraction. There is no plot here. None.





	Better Than Yahtzee

**Author's Note:**

> This is for aprillikesthings on tumblr, fangirl_on_a_bicycle here on ao3!! I wrote all of this during my 12-hour shift today at work and I still don't know what entity i made a sacrifice to to get that kind of wordcount but I hope it sticks around tbh
> 
> If you dig my stuff, check out my tumblr! I'm malafight there, too!
> 
> here's ur porn pls enjoy xo

Peridot was sitting on the ground in Amethyst's room, right on the edge of the water with her knees pulled to her chest. There was nothing really _wrong_ , she was just enjoying the ripples and shimmers of light on the surface as Amethyst puttered about her room behind her, moving this pile or that pile in a disorderly and utterly incomprehensible fashion. Pearl had told Amethyst her room needed cleaning; Peridot just wanted to “hang out,” as Amethyst put it. It had nothing to do with hanging, she knew, but it was the terminology that Amethyst liked, so it was the terminology she was going to use.

She looked up from the water every so often to assess Amethyst's cleaning job, and couldn't help but snicker at just how little actual _cleaning_ was happening; piles of junk just changed positions and sizes. It all remained the same level of mess as when she started.

“Hey, Peri!” she heard Amethyst call from somewhere behind a pile of trash. Peridot raised an eyebrow and went to investigate.

“What?”

“Check this out!”

As she rounded a pile of mess, she found Amethyst lounging in the middle of what looked like a soft, squished ball and tossing a pair of small objects in one hand.

“What is _that?_ ” Peridot asked, tilting her head to one side. Amethyst caught what she was tossing and leaned back, resting her arms behind her head in her mane of pale hair. Peridot couldn't help but blush a bit at just how _inviting_ Amethyst looked like that...

“It's a beanbag! It's a bag! Made of beans!”

Peridot's flushed interest turned into a more intellectual one as she crept closer and crouched down to poke the black blob. It was soft, and gave way under her touch. She started and fell back onto her butt.

“That's a really big bean!!” It was roughly the size of three and a half Amethysts, giving her plenty of room to sink comfortably into it as she laughed.

“Nah, boo, the beans are _inside_. C'mere.” Amethyst made a little beckoning motion and winked, a grin on her face. Peridot climbed back to her feet and inched closer. Once she was in range, Amethyst leaned forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling Peridot down on top of her.

Peridot made a surprised squawking sound, protesting for just a fraction of a moment before the softness and warmth of Amethyst's body registered in her mind and she flushed, only wiggling a _little_ bit indignantly.

“H-hey, you clod, that was unnecessary--”

“Got you on the beans, though.”

Peridot made an offended little nasal sound and Wriggled, trying to move off of Amethyst's chest and belly, and it only led to the both of them getting flushed and flustered.

“If you're gonna get me goin' like this, you better finish what you started,” Amethyst purred. Peridot froze and made a little noise that sounded more like a squawk than anything else.

“You oversexed, overforward, overpushy, overblatant _clod_ \--” Peridot muttered, her flushed face betraying her as Amethyst leaned in and grabbed her chin to pull her forward until their breaths mingled.

“A clod who's got ya all hot and bothered,” Amethyst purred with a grin. Peridot made a soft _eep_ sound as Amethyst drew in slowly, guiding her forward by the chin--

Only to drag her rough tongue over Peridot's gem with a nasal _nyaaaaah_ sound.

Peridot screeched and flailed backwards, falling off of Amethyst and the beanbag and rolling backwards.

“Gotcha, Dots!” Amethyst laughed, heartily, kicking her legs in the beanbag. Peridot sputtered as she scrambled to her feet and leaped back on top of Amethyst with a battle cry.

“Revenge!!” she called, tongue stuck out as she wrestled Amethyst to get to her gem.

As she dragged her tongue up the slick purple surface, she felt Amethyst shiver and let out a soft _ooh-_ sound. She pulled her head back to see Amethyst blushing.

“You were not supposed to enjoy that!!”

“Too late,” she replied with a grin. Peridot settled down in Amethyst's lap to pout, looking at her girlfriend with her eyebrows furrowed and her lower lip poking out.

Amethyst rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Okay, okay, you absolute _monster_. I've got somethin' that might cheer ya up.”

Peridot perked up as Amethyst opened her hand. In her palm was a pair of pink cubes with words printed on them. She could make out the word “clitoris” on one of them and “kiss” on the other and it made her blush.

“What are _those--?_ ”

“Sex dice,” Amethyst said, tossing the dice in the air again gently, only to catch them and toss them back up. “You roll the dice and follow the instructions. Sounds fun, yeah?”

Peridot watched as Amethyst tossed the dice, then nodded, her face flushed.

“Fine. We can play. But you're rolling first! You owe me for licking my gem!”

Amethyst snorted and giggled for a moment or two, shoulders and belly shaking.

“Fine, fine.” She caught the dice again and shook them in her hand, then let them roll across the ground next to the beanbag. She extended her arm to snatch them up carefully, then brought it back to its normal length to examine the results. “Tickle nipple. Alrighty then. Lose the clothes, Peri. It's time to tickle your nipnops.”

“Don't call them nipnops,” Peridot said flatly as she phased her clothing away, exposing perky, pale breasts and pert, dark green nipples, already ready for touch.

“Just nops, then.”

“Amethyst, no.”

“Amethyst yes.”

“Just do it already,” Peridot whined. “This is idiotic. Why would tickling my nipples even _feel good?_ ”

She felt Amethyst's finger ghost, feather-light, over once of her pert nipples, and a shiver went up her spine.

“O-oh-” she murmured. Amethyst grinned as she kept up the motions, setting aside the dice for a moment to bring her other hand into play as well, working both of Peridot's nubs with barely-there nudges and flutters.

Peridot found herself shivering and making soft breathy sounds, shifting her hips as the trembles focused in her crotch, making her squirm and whine.

“ _Amethyst--_ ”

“What is it, P-Dot?”

“M-more--” she whined. Instead of giving her more, Amethyst stopped and grinned.

“I think it's your turn, babe.”

Peridot let out a pathetic little whine as she deflated, then scrambled with shaking hands to snatch up the dice and roll them on the floor next to the beanbag.

“Kiss navel,” she read, after Amethyst had retrieved the dice. She made a confused sound. “What's a navel?”

“It's ya bellybutton,” Amethyst said. “Uh, humans got 'em. Like this.” She pulled up her shirt to show a pair of round, wide-set breasts with wide, dark areolae resting on her round belly, with a dip in the middle of her stomach that pulled her skin into a fold. She used her other hand to push up a bit of pudge and expose what looked, to Peridot, like a knot in a divot in the middle of her stomach. Peridot leaned in with interest, for the moment her arousal forgotten.

“What's it for? Why d'you have one?”

“Saw it on Vidalia. Thought it looked neat. Got it the next time I poofed, same way I got my cooch.”

“Okay, so... what's it for?”

Amethyst looked down and made a _hm_ sound.

“Babies, I think.”

“So human children come out of there? Seems small.”

“Uh... I have no idea. Just kiss it already.”

Peridot snorted and scooted back enough that she could lean in and press a kiss just to the right of Amethyst's bellybutton, then to the left, and then she was peppering the area all around it with fleeting pecks, able to feel Amethyst starting to shiver at the contact and Peridot's breath on her skin.

She took a deep breath and blew a raspberry on Amethyst's belly, making her yell in surprise and flail wildly while Peridot fucking _cackled_ at her revenge.

“Ay! Not cool! You had me going there, ya shit,” Amethyst said as she started to laugh. Peridot stuck her tongue out and left it there as she snickered along with Amethyst.

“That's what you get for the lick!”

“...that's fair,” Amethyst said, her laughter dying down to soft, breathy _heh_ s. “My turn to roll, then?”

Peridot nodded and Amethyst took her turn, the little pink cubes bouncing across the rock floor. Amethyst retrieved them again with a too-long arm to inspect the instructions.

“Kiss clitoris. Getting saucy up in here!”

Peridot flushed at Amethyst's flip attitude towards her new task. It wasn't that Peridot was embarrassed about the whole sex thing – Amethyst just took Not Giving A Fuck to a new level.

“Aight greenbean, time to climb,” Amethyst said, ginning and pointing to her face. “No need to rearrange the both of us, just move to your new seat.”

Peridot made a little _eep_ sound before scrambling up Amethyst's chest with eager motions, her girlfriend making little grunting sounds with each new foothold.

“Couldn't you do it, like, sexy?” Amethyst huffed.

“Too horny. Need clit kisses.”

“Brat.”

“Clod.”

“I love you, too.”

“You're looking at my pussy.”

“Yep.”

Peridot made a little whiny, nasal sound of indignation that turned into an _oooh-_ as Amethyst parted her lips and pressed a kiss to her clit, sending a shudder through her body.

One kiss became two, and three, full lips pressing around Peridot's sensitive nub and sucking lightly, before the kisses moved outward some, pressing against the hood, her inner lips, down to her entrance--

She shivered at the feel of Amethyst's hot breath against somewhere so sensitive, her inner walls wet and quivering with anticipation.

And then Amethyst stopped. Peridot could feel her grinning against her labia in the brief moment she got before she was unceremoniously dethroned, Amethyst lifting her by her hips effortlessly and depositing her back into her lap. Peridot let out a disbelieving squawk.

“H-hey-!!”

“Your turn to roll,” Amethyst trilled in a singsong voice. Peridot made a little _hmph_ sound and rolled the dice. Begrudgingly.

“Lick nipple. Nice. Gimme those tiddies, clod.”

Amethyst laughed and pulled her shirt up again, her breasts bouncing slightly as they caught the fabric of her shirt and then fell back into place. She left her shirt bunched up on top of her breasts, but that didn't stop Peridot as she scooted back and closed in on Amethyst's dark, wide nipples, dragging her tongue up one and feeling it grow pert under her tongue. She made a soft _mnh_ sound and licked her lips, looking up at Amethyst. Her girlfriend was already all flushed, looking down to watch her work.

Peridot dragged her tongue up Amethyst's nipple again and felt her tense up under her touch, then relax and let out a slow breath.

“ _Peri--_ ”

She grinned and moved to the other breast, licking up that nipple as well before circling the nub with her tongue, making quiet sounds of enjoyment to echo Amethyst's soft gasp.

“Fuck--”

“Language, clod,” Peridot pulled away to look up at Amethyst and grin. “Wouldn't want anyone to think we're doing anything untoward.”

“Oh shut up and use your mouth for somethin' better-” Amethyst grunted. Peridot snickered before returning to the first breast and giving it little kitten licks. She felt Amethyst tensing up beneath her, arching her back, and then Amethyst moved to grab clumsily at her other tit, kneading and nudging her nipple as she rocked her hips.

“Fuck-- Peri--” Amethyst whined. Peridot looked up at her and gave a little grin around her busy tongue. She circled Amethyst's nipple and then dragged her tongue flat up it, eliciting a soft, keening cry from Amethyst.

Then she settled back, licking her lips and grinning.

“Your turn to roll,” she taunted. Amethyst whined.

“That's not faiiiirrrr--”

Peridot shrugged and flashed Amethyst a grin.

“I can't help it if my tongue gets tired.”

“I have seen you talk for four hour straight about your OTP you can take a few minutes of tiddy-lickin--”

Peridot just laughed and offered the dice. Amethyst took them with a sigh.

“ _Fine_.” She let them roll and retrieved them. “Oh, look, lick nipple again. Time to get back to work, Peri.”

“Your turn to get back to work, clod. Nice try, though.” Peridot taunted. Amethyst just sighed and flashed her a grin.

“Worth a shot, right?”

“Your mouth should be doing something entirely different right now.”

“Pushy, pushy,” Amethyst said with a huffy laugh. “C'mon, then, bring me the nops.”

“Stars damn, Amethyst-”

“Nops, P-dot. Bring them to me.”

Peridot rolled her eyes and pushed herself upwards some, resting her hands on Amethyst's shoulders to steady herself as her perky tits rested right in front of Amethyst's face.

The first brush of Amethyst's tongue across her nipple already had her shifting her hips and whimpering. Amethyst's broad, flat tongue covered most of Peridot's small breast as she laved it across her skin. Peridot felt the pull of Amethyst's rough tongue – not scratchy-sandpaper rough, just more textured than most, just enough to stick to her skin a bit better – and arched her back with a _ngh-!_ Sound.

“F-fuck, Amethyst--”

“Language, Peri.”

“Shut the fuck up and lick.”

Amethyst was laughing as she complied, and Peridot could feel her hot breath on the damp flesh of her breast.

She let out a whine as Amethyst flicked her tongue against her nipple in rapid motions, her hips canting forward involuntarily. The flutters of touch, warm and wet and barely-there, were pooling in her crotch, driving her mad, making her want _more--_

When Amethyst switched nipples, Peridot loosed one hand to bury in the tangle of light hair between her legs, work shakily at her clit in little nudges. Her motions were slick, her pussy dripping after all this teasing.

Amethyst dragged her tongue up Peridot's tit again before leaning back some, licking her lips with a smug grin on her face.

“You're cheating, Peri.”

Peridot paused and made a strangled little whiny sound before removing her hand, fingers slick and shiny.

“I think it's your turn to roll, since you're so excited to move on,” Amethyst taunted. Peridot just whined and deflated, but she took the dice and gave them a roll with a shaky hand.

“Lick clitoris,” Amethyst read when she retrieved the dice. “ _Fuck_ yeah. Lap up that pussy like you're dying of thirst.”

Peridot's arousal took a back seat, briefly, as she looked blankly at Amethyst.

“We don't need liquid sustenance--”

“It's a metaphor, Peri.”

“It's a simile.”

“Will you just fucking lick my clit already.”

Peridot rolled her eyes and scooted back, settling down between Amethyst's legs and nudging them open a bit more, the pale patch of hair in full view, just inches from her face.

She parted Amethyst's lips with two fingers and dove in, dragging her tongue right up Amethyst's entrance first, over her clit, working her tongue just underneath her hood for a few brief moments, undulating, not really technically _licking_ , but the sounds Amethyst were making were more than enough to make up for bending the rules--

Amethyst writhed and yowled at the attention, ever the loud and enthusiastic one. Peridot thought it was a bit excessive, but, as she dragged little licks around Amethyst's clit and her girlfriend panted out her name, she had to admit: it was hot as hell to hear her name gasping from Amethyst's lips.

She pulled back with a smirk, face coated with a sheen of faint purple, and Amethyst let out a pathetic whine.

“Your turn,” Peridot said with a grin.”

“Fuck the dice,” Amethyst grunted, her voice husky and rough in a way that made Peridot's pussy twinge and beg. “Just fucking-- do it, just go, fuck--”

Amethyst's fingers buried in Peridot's hair, and she let herself be shoved back down as Amethyst's other hand came up to paw at her breast, a little too uncoordinated for anything but the clumsiest of motions.

Peridot dragged another lick up Amethyst's pussy, nudging her tongue against her clit in little teasing strokes, and Amethyst's moan came out strained and whiny – when Peridot closed her lips over Amethyst's clit and sucked, though, tongue fluttering over the sensitive nub, Amethyst let out a throaty moan that shook Peridot to the core and flooded her whole body with heat.

“F-fuck, Peri-- don't stop--”

She didn't.

One finger worked its way inside Amethyst, then another, moving in slow thrusts, the addition only an afterthought as Peridot licked and sucked and circled Amethyst's clit with her tongue, but she could still feel Amethyst's inner walls tensing around her fingers as her girlfriend bucked and moaned.

Peridot started tracing the letters of her name on Amethyst's clit, one by one, slowly, letting her tongue drag on Amethyst's heated flesh and drawing delicious sounds from her.

_P – E – R –_

Amethyst bucked her hips and twisted her torso, letting out a gaspy moan.

_I – D – O – T –_

Amethyst whimpered and whined, her free hand gripping the beanbag beneath her.

_2 – F – 5 – L –_

Peridot felt Amethyst tensing around her, trying to move her hips, her torso, like she _has_ to move, somehow--

_5 – X –_

And with the final _G_ , Peridot quirked her fingers and pressed _in_ , rubbing and sucking as Amethyst arched her back and came with a wail, tensing around Peridot's fingers and trembling.

Peridot withdrew her fingers once Amethyst started coming down and left a kiss on her clit as she pulled away. She looked up at Amethyst, her face all flushed, and shifted her hips, feeling the slickness of her pussy as her lips slid against each other, fluid already smudged on her thighs after how worked up she'd gotten--

“M-my turn?” she asked, breathless. Amethyst was still panting and flushed, and she waved her hand in the air absently.

“Just a minnit, babe. Trying to find my soul. You flung it outta my damn body.”

“We don't—”

“It's a _metaphor_ , Peri.”

“It's hyperbole is what it is.”

“How can you say five syllable words when all your blood is in your pussy-?”

“Blood is an unnecessary and cosmetic choice in regeneration, along with genitalia. It's purely for pleasure, and not necessary for mental acuity.”

“Ugh. If I kiss you, will you stop with the big words? O-brain says shush.”

Peridot just snorted and climbed up to hover just above Amethyst with a dumb grin on her face.

“You know I'm gonna taste like you, right?”

“I also know you just dripped on my belly, ya horny fuck.”

“And whose fault is that?” she taunted. Amethyst just pulled her down into a kiss. Peridot leaned into it as Amethyst's hands buried in her hair and their lips touched, parted, tongues slipping in to taste each other, exploring like it was the first time for both of them.

They parted, panting and looking at each other, all flushed, pupils dilated.

“...you dripped on me again.”

Peridot snorted and started laughing, leaning in to rest her forehead beside Amethyst's head, against her hair, for a few moments, Amethyst laughing beside her.

“Hey, you wanna take your turn, now?” Amethyst said after they'd recovered. Peridot shifted her hips, feeling the slick movements, and nodded. “You want mouth, fingers, or d'you wanna ride the D?”

“I wanna ride the D. So much. Gimme. Fill me up and show me what a Prime Kindergarten Quartz can do.”

“You already know what I can do--”

“That's the _point_ , clod! I was trying to be sexy!” Peridot whined. Amethyst laughed.

“You're always sexy, dumbass.”

Peridot just flushed dark and made a creaky sound, for the moment at a loss for words. Before she could even quite recover, there was a flash of light between them, and something bumped her butt. She looked behind her to see the source and started.

“Oh my _stars_ , Amethyst, that's the biggest--”

“You wanted me to fill you up, boo. That look like enough?”

Peridot licked her lips and nodded, feeling the twinge in her crotch that reminded her just how _ready_ she was to take that cock--

“Th-that'll do--”

“Ride it, then,” Amethyst said, her voice more commanding than usual. The authoritative tone sent a wave of heath though Peridot's body, settling in her core and refusing to leave.

She was lucky she had Amethyst's help to guide the quartz's cock inside her, because as soon as the thick purple head parted her lips and pressed inside, she went almost boneless. Her body was so hot, so _needy_ , so sensitive that just that touch alone was almost overwhelming. All she could do, for a moment, was tremble and mewl.

“ _Fuck_ , Peri, just the tip and you're already meltin' on me?”

“Sh-shut up and hold it still--”

Amethyst complied, and Peridot eased herself down onto the thick cock, inch by agonizing inch, so wet that the entry was far easier to deal with than the rush of pleasure each delicious downward motion sent through her.

She was trembling by the time she'd taken Amethyst's dick to the hilt, her inner walls tensing around the thick cock in little flutters as he body tried to figure out the best course of action in dealing with this intrusion.

The answer seemed to be “enjoy it.”

“You good?” Amethyst asked.

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” Peridot breathed.

“Aight, get riding,” Amethyst said with a grin. Peridot pulled herself up, legs trembling, until she could feel Amethyst almost slipping out. Her whole body shivered, teetering dizzily in the middle of a yes-or-no, with the inevitable answer driving her to sink down with a quick motion, a throaty moan ripping from her chest at the pulse of intense pleasure that washed through her.

Her next thrust was shorter, but faster, settling her into a steady motion as she pushed herself up and then let gravity take over to take Amethyst to the hilt again and again. Squeaks and grunts and breathy moans rolled from her chest, the only other sounds audible in Amethyst's room being Amethyst's heavy breathing and the steady _slap-slap-slap_ of flesh on flesh as Peridot rode Amethyst like a pretty purple racehorse.

Each heavy thrust sent shocks of sensation through her, grunts and huffs filling the air, pushing her higher and higher as her whole body trembled with the effort of keeping up her thrusts through the rushes of pleasure--

Peridot hilted on top of Amethyst and let out a keening cry as she came, her body shaking with pure ecstasy at the rolling rush of pleasure that rocked her body. Amethyst gripped her hips tight and grunted softly, but that was all Peridot could tell through the white-hot starbursts exploding in her eyes.

Coming down was pleasure in and of itself, the rush of warmth to her limbs, the ebb of effort flowing away to reveal the heat of muscles relaxing, her body thumping through the incessant ringing sound in her head--

Amethyst made a soft little whiny sound and Peridot could feel her trembling. She blinked and looked at her girlfriend to see her all flushed and panting.

“Uh- one more go-?” Amethyst asked in a strained voice. “I'm fucking close--”

Peridot gave a curt nod, and before she'd even finished the movement Amethyst had grabbed her and flipped her over, pinning her to the beanbag where Amethyst had been just a moment before--

And Amethyst started rutting into Peridot like her stars-damned life depended on it, grunting and panting with the effort of heavy thrusts that shoved Peridot into the cushion beneath her over and over again.

 _Fuck_ did it ever feel _wonderful--_

Peridot's hands moved up to grip the beanbag next to her head as she arched and moaned, her body still sensitive, the pull of flesh on flesh as Amethyst thrust in and out sending crackles of heat through her, each sensation in razor focus.

She couldn't hold back the rough cry that tore from her when she felt Amethyst grabbing her hips to hike them up some, and the change in angle had her mewling in pleasure, Amethyst's great thick cock stretching her to her limits so fucking _deliciously--_

Amethyst's thrusts grew faster, less contained, and through her pleasure-tinted delirium Peridot could tell she was close – they both were.

Amethyst finally broke up her grunting and panting with husky, haggard, breathy words.

“Peri-- 'm gonna--”

“Inside--” Peridot breathed.

Amethyst's thrusts grew faster, harder, erratic as she rutted into Peridot, driving her into the beanbag with each powerful thrust. Peridot let out a series of gasping, whining moans that raised in pitch with each new sound.

Amethyst came first, a resonating moan rolling from her as she hilted inside Peridot. The feeling up suddenly being _filled_ in a hot rush tipped Peridot just over the edge as well, her climax this time a much easier one, rolling through her like a lazy storm and spreading from her core to every nook and cranny of her body.

They both came down panting, Amethyst still hilted inside Peridot, her hips still moving in little rocking thrusts with no real fire behind them, the both of them hot and sweaty and exhausted.

They looked at each other with dumb little open-mouthed grins as they panted, their ragged breaths matching up.

Amethyst leaned in to press a light kiss to Peridot's gem, the angle allowing Peridot to return the gesture.

“You ready for me to pull out?” Amethyst asked, her voice still thick and husky. Peridot shook her head.

“Leave it. I like it.”

Amethyst snorted and leaned in to smooch the tip of Peridot's nose.

“Whatever you say.”

She only had to angle a bit to sink down and turn them both on their sides, the two of them curled against each other, Amethyst's softening dick still, for a bit longer, inside Peridot, the two of them connected physically and in spirit, breaths and heartbeats in sync.

It was quiet, nothing but running water and panting, for a little while, until Peridot spoke.

“Amethyst?”

“Yeah babe?”

“I think the dice are stabbing me in the ass.”

 


End file.
